fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigurd Hendrickson
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form= Pie gets thrown at Sieg's face. He reaches up to wipe it off. Sigurd Hendrickson is a dragon and the son of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig Y Goch, and the Dragon Goddess of Chaos, Tiamat. He is married to the Nephilim Daughter of the Archangel Raphiel, Jeanne. He is one of Adrian's best friends and a member of Eden Squad. He is referred to by his friends as Sieg or the Dragon Prince. History Sigurd was born on July 15, 1993, to the Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig Y Goch, and the Sumerian Dragon Goddess, Tiamat. The two wished to escape the life they lived among the supernatural and descended down into the mortal world under the aliases, Daniel and Tia Hendrickson. While Sieg grew up in Lamplight, he met Adrian and Ruby, with whom he became fast friends with. It is through them that he meets his rival/future wife, Jeanne, Yui, Ciara, and Claire. Several months after Claire was inducted into the group, he and the others are rounded up by the three and together, the Seven form Eden Squad. Sieg begged his parents to let him hunt monsters with his friends but Ddraig and Tiamat, who wanted Sieg to have a normal childhood refused. It is only then when they were assured that Sieg would be safe that they let him go. Together with his friends, Eden Squad became the strongest hunting group of their generation having the most completed cases. A year after the formation of Eden Squad, Adrian finds a case in a small West Virginia town called Crescent. There, he notices signs of demonic omens. The Squad takes the case and arrives in Crescent. After a few days of inactivity and investigating the orphanage, Claire and the others encounter a demon with yellow eyes. The Yellow-Eyed Demon captures Claire and Sieg and the others go to rescue her. They find him force-feeding her a goblet of blood and attack him. In retaliation, The Demon destroys Crescent and seemingly kills Claire in the process leaving Eden Squad heartbroken. Two years after Claire's death, Sieg and Jeanne began going on hunts due to Eden Squad being on hiatus since Adrian was currently busy with a problem in his father's pantheon. They run across a slave-trading ring that sold kitsune and busted them, killing all of the monsters involved. Together, they slaughtered a member of an organization of monsters called Fairy Tale. Finding out that one of the vampire families were involved, they informed Blacklight and Selene went out and wiped out the entire branch alongside Sieg and Jeanne. After this, they encounter Claire, who stated that she was in a coma and wanted to find where everyone was, especially Adrian. After this heartfelt reunion, they direct her to Yui, who was the last person to come into contact with Adrian and Ruby. Appearance Sieg is a young man of average height. He has ash brown hair and striking red eyes. He wears a white long-sleeved button-up shirt with a black vest over it. He wears black pants and brown loafers. On his right hand is a seal that allows him to summon his familiar, Shagaru. His true appearance has white hair and red eyes. His wings are blue with a cyan glow. His dragon form is a massive black dragon with tribal markings running across his chest. Personality Sieg gives off an aloof aura to others. He is quiet and impersonal, giving off no emotion that it is unnerving. To his friends and people who get to know him, Sieg is actually very kind despite having a calm and collected persona. This is evidenced by him playing with a kid who was being shunned by other children. His calm persona allows him to make decisions in times of stress and also allows him to fight fluidly in combat. Adrian states that nothing ever fazes him and that he can watch a dog get run over and not react, though this is an exaggeration as Sieg loves dogs to the point where he will go John Wick on anyone who dares to harm one. Due to his calm demeanor, Sieg is often referred to as the Team Strategist. Jeanne says that Sieg is also extremely dense as he did not notice her attempts to get his attention. She practically had to force herself on him in order to get him to notice her feelings for him and to get him to notice his own. Sieg admits this but says that it wasn’t his brightest moment. Despite his seemingly calm facade, Sieg does have a sense of humor. He participated in Adrian and Ruby’s prank war. Sieg is also very cunning as he managed to catch Ciara off guard during their spar by throwing a piece of chocolate into the air. This same cunning also earned him the title of Cunning Dragon. Sieg tends to have a minor inferiority complex. His insecurities stem from the fact that his parents are one of the strongest dragons to ever exist. As such, he feels the need to escape their shadow and live up to the legacy they left behind. Sieg wishes to carve out his own name as a dragon and someday surpass the Alpha Dragon, Bahamut. Like the other members of Eden Squad, Sieg has PTSD and survivor’s guilt from the destruction of Crescent. This eventually gets better but provides him with the push to get stronger to make sure he is able to prevent incidents like this from ever happening again. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good; Often times Chaotic Good Date of Birth: July 15, 1993 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Birthplace: Lamplight, Massachusetts Weight: 175 lbs Height: 6'2 Likes: Jeanne, Silence, His Family, Pizza Dislikes: Azazel, Violence, People who hurt Jeanne Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Ash Brown Hobbies: Gaming Martial Status: Married to Jeanne (Happens after the Apocalypse Arc) Status: Alive Affiliation: Eden Squad, Blacklight Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 6-B| Low 5-C| High 5-B| Low 4-C| 4-B| 3-C| 2-C Name: Sigurd Goch Hendrickson, Sieg, Boosted Chaos Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Male Age: 17 (Pre Apocalypse)| 18-19 (Apocalypse Arc)| 20 (Leviathan Arc)|22-24 (Heavenly Fall Arc)|25 (AYIN Returns Arc) Classification: Monster Hunter, Dragon, Champion of Infinity Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Master Sword Skills, Firearms Usage, Enhanced Senses (Due to his dragon blood, he can see, hear, and smell from extremely long distances. Can see and sense energy.), Teleportation, BFR (Via Apporting), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High), Shapeshifting (Can transform from his human form to his dragon form), Large Size (Type 2 in his Dragon Form), Flight, Statistics Amplification (Inherited his father's ability to double his power every ten seconds until he reaches his physical limit.), Durability Negation (Developed his own version of the Penetrate ability which allows him to bypass magical defense.), Power Bestowal (Can transfer his stockpiled boosted power to his allies to enhance their capabilities.), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Reality Warping (Could casually create and alter reality in a confined space.), Time Manipulation (Drains him considerably.), Creation , Portal Creation, Astral Projection, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction |-|Powers granted by Infinity= Space-Time Manipulation, Blessed, Duplication (Can create spatial clones to alongside him. These clones shatter if dealt a fatal blow.), Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Draconic Weaknesses (Dragon Slaying weapons could no longer kill him.) Attack Potency: Country Level (Was able to harm a Humbaba with no effort. Stated by Jeanne to be able to destroy all of Alaska, which possesses a landmass about the same size as Nigeria, several times over.)| Small Moon Level (Barely inflicted injuries on Azazel. Defeated Simon, a powerful special child. Battle with Karna had visible catastrophic effects over India that could be seen from space. He was able to fight on the same level as Base Gremory albeit, she won in the end by releasing a small portion of her true power.)| Large Planet Level (Was able to harm Gremory. Casually injured Ishmael, a high ranking angel. During the battle of the Apocalypse, one of his attacks decimated one of Jupiter’s Moons.)| Small Star Level (Comparable to a Nephilim Jeanne. Vastly to superior to most high ranked angels and demons. Caused the entire solar system of Eostia to shake.)| Solar System Level (Defeated an avatar of Edgar alongside Jeanne. Nearly destroyed the star of Eostia’s system.)| Galaxy Level (Is vastly superior to Eostia’s deities. Was able to destroy several nearby stars with an attack and is stated to be able to cut through the arm of an entire galaxy.)| Low Multiverse Level (Was able to harm a Mark Empowered Adrian, though he was severely injured in the end. In the war against AYIN, Sieg defeated a corrupted leviathan.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Was able to search an entire country in minutes. Could dodge an attack from a Leviathan.)| Relativistic with Massively FTL reactions (Dodged an attack from an avatar of Edgar.) Lifting Strength: Class T| Class Z Striking Strength: Country Class| Small Moon Class| Large Planet Class| Small Star Class| Solar System Class| Galaxy Class|'Low Multiversal' Durability: Country Level| Small Moon Level| Large Planet Level| Small Star Level| Solar System Level| Galaxy Level| Low Multiverse Level Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight for extremely long periods of time. His battle with Mora lasted several weeks.) Range: Thousands of Kilometers|Possibly Interplanetary Standard Equipment: Balmung: A replica of the original Balmung. This sword can channel energy allowing it to be released in bursts of energy capable of cutting apart an entire moon at full power with ease. Intelligence: Extremely High (Possesses a large amount of supernatural knowledge. Ever since Eden Squad was requested by Infinity and Eternity to defeat Phantasmal Raiders on other planets, he has since accumulated a massive amount of knowledge.) Weaknesses: Exhibits the same weaknesses to Dragon Killing weapons; curbed by the Blessing of Infinity Notable Attacks/Techniques: *To the Edge of Reality: A technique taught to him by Infinity. Sieg transports his opponents to the Kaleidoscope where their body is exposed to the simultaneous creation and destruction of over millions of multiverses at once, reducing them to nothing. *Chaos Flames: Sieg unleashes blue flames. Key: Azazel Arc Sieg|Pre Apocalypse Arc Sieg|Apocalypse Arc Sieg|Cosmic War Arc Sieg|Heavenly Fall Arc Sieg|Return of AYIN Arc Sieg Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Clockverse Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Champions Category:Dragons Category:Hunters Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsman Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Blessed Category:Duplication Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users